1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an insulative housing moving downwardly when soldered to a substrate.
2. Description of related art
TW patent No. M285832 issued to Zhu on Jan. 11, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing and a plurality of solder balls connected to the electrical contacts. The bottom of the insulative housing defines a post to position the insulative housing on the substrate and the solder balls connect with the substrate. When the electrical connector is assembled to the substrate, due to the insulative housing is positioned on the substrate by the post, it can not move downwardly when the solder balls are melted. Thus, some of the solder balls after melted may be disconnected with the substrate.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.